


Dreamland's Prophecy

by DragonWingZero



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWingZero/pseuds/DragonWingZero
Summary: This story follows Kirby and Co. throughout their adventures and all the allies and new enemies made by everyone.
Comments: 4





	Dreamland's Prophecy

Dreamland’s Prophecy  
Chapter 1 

Meta Knight sighed as he looked out the window, over where the children were  
playing. He was glad they were all doing fine, even with their past experiences. Well that was when he noticed that Tuff was doing something in the bushes, Meta Knight guessed he was just looking for the ball though and walked away.  
As the children were playing one of their many ball games outside, most of them noticed something seemingly falling into a bush, Tuff, despite Tiff’s warnings, decided to check it out.  
As Tuff pulled the item out of the bush, it looked kind of like a small circular box.  
“What do you think it is guys?” Tuff asked curiously.  
“How would we know Tuff, it just looks like a circle to me,” Tiff said, as she was not interested in the item and wanted to keep reading her book.  
That, however, is when the other kids playing realized their friends had walked away. And it did not take long to find them.  
“W’at t’at?” Kirby asked them.  
“We don't know yet Kirby but I bet we will find out soon!” Tuff said kind of loudly. And handed it to him  
“Guys it is getting late, we should go home,” Tiff said, still uninterested in the new item.  
“Alright Tiff, we will go to our houses,” Tuff said in an almost sarcastic voice.  
As they walked back to their houses they were unaware of what the item was doing there, what it meant, or what it could do, they were also unaware of the approaching danger.  
Kirby, who still had the item when they left for their homes, decided to try to open the circular box. After trying to open it normally and failing, he thought about hitting it with a hammer but decided the box would probably break from that. He then looked at the clock and noticed the time was 11:21 pm. Gosh, I stayed up late. He thought to himself, and with that, he went to bed.  
Kirby had dreams that night, as surprising and horrifying as he had been having the last few nights, found his newest dream to be the worst.  
Kirby looked around his surroundings, and at first, it seemed normal. But then out of the sky, thousands upon thousands of enemies, consisting of at least five Dark Matters, three Kracko, and tons of others as well. He knew he couldn't fight them all alone, and he still didn't realize it was a dream. He had also noticed he wasn't on Popstar, but without further hesitation, he rushed in a nearby city to find somebody who could help him. Much to his disappointment, nobody there would be able to fight, and they were all scared to death by the approaching herds of monsters. Kirby took it upon himself to defend that town, and so, the battle began.  
At first, it seemed to be going well for the pink puffball, although then more monsters replaced the ones he had beaten. The worst part was that something else had come as well, the Halberd was with the enemies, while at the time he didn't know what it was called, or what it was made for, he recognized Meta Knight’s mask on the front and guessed that something bad had happened, however as he was distracted with the Halberd some monsters took the opportunity to charge a very deadly move to both the casters, and the victim of the attack, it was not fatal for the casters, or the victim in this case, but a lot more damaging to the victim. And while it did still kill a Kracko, said Kracko had already been weakened by Kirby however. After this, the Halberd charged a laser and fired it where Kirby had started falling after the previous attack.  
As the laser came close to Kirby he looked behind him and saw the very city he was protecting, he had finally failed at his duties, and would probably die here, and with that, the blast hit and Kirby fell to the ground before his eyes closed.  
Kirby woke up with a start and quickly checked the clock, which said it was 2:30 in the morning. But he knew he couldn't sleep, so he decided to go get a snack hoping it would calm him down. However, as he got up he heard knocking at his door and went to his door first. What he saw there was a Cappy, but not one he recognized.  
“Kirby! Glad to see you. It seems there is something that is attacking people at night as they wake up with wounds they never saw before. Can you help us get rid of him?” Said the Cappy almost fearfully.  
“I hewp you.” Kirby agreed, not sure of what it could be.  
And with that, they headed off to Cappy Town to find the disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait that will insure if you are reading this at around the time this book was made, my fandoms constantly change.

**Author's Note:**

> Also because of the fandom change I’m making the stories of all my books expand into something different. Also should I just merge all my stories into one? Or just stop writing them as they all come together into one book? Tell me please I’m not sure yet.


End file.
